Corrugated signs and containers are often made from pieces of flat paperboard stock material that are die cut into shapes that define various panels. The shapes are folded along predefined lines between the panels with overlapping sides, strips, or panels that are glued, taped or otherwise affixed to another panel to form an enclosed boundary. The panels are folded and/or glued into place to become the walls of the sign or container. The signs and/or containers are traditionally provided to product manufacturers and/or retailers in a collapsed or knockdown configuration for storage, handling and shipping. The manufacturer and/or retailers open the knockdown signs or containers and fold them appropriately to erect the assembled sign or container for display.
The corrugated sign or containers are typically manufactured by feeding flat die cut sheets through a fold-and-glue machine. The fold-and-glue machine applies adhesive and folds over select panels so that the panels are in the knockdown configuration. Signs associated with corrugated display containers, as well as corrugated and/or plastic signage in general, are traditionally made from flats pieces of corrugated or plastic material. Such signs are one-dimensional and often relatively unimpressive. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a corrugated paperboard signage assembly that is three-dimensional and that transforms quickly and easily from a knockdown to an erected configuration.